1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device of a motor vehicle and a test method for such a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
From published German patent application document DE 198 59 430 A1, a display device is known for a motor vehicle in which a control unit has allocated to it a storage device in which previously calculated image data are stored. The display device is provided for a dashboard in a motor vehicle, and presents information that relates to the momentary state of the vehicle or its surrounding environment, such as vehicle speed, engine rotational speed, or internal and external temperature. Via a data input, the control device receives information from which it produces instructions in order to represent image data in the display.
In addition, it is known from the prior art to output acoustic warnings to a driver of the vehicle, for example a lane departure warning or an acoustic confirmation signal for a directional display.